Research and development have been actively performed for a technique called “Silicon Photonics”, in which optical elements, such as light emitting/light receiving elements, a waveguide, and a demultiplexer, are formed on a silicon chip equipped with a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) circuit or the like. Particularly, such a form that a laser light source and so forth made of a group III-V compound semiconductor material are integrated on silicon (which will be referred to as “III-V/Si”, hereinafter) can become an important technique, depending on the future development of Silicon Photonics. Further, as other applications of the III-V/Si, there can be considered an application to a ultra high speed electronics field in which a ultra high speed transistor made of a group III-V compound semiconductor is combined with a silicon CMOS, and an application to a structure in which a sensor and an actuator formed as group III-V compound semiconductor devices are integrated on a signal processing circuit made of silicon.